Tóxica y extraviada
by Rapunzel von corona
Summary: Kyle no sabía quién era ella. Sólo sabía que era amigable y que ambos compartían la misma cultura. Ella era nueva y se había aferrado a él, pero todo tenía una razón. Quizás Kyle y sus amigos eran los únicos que podían salvar a la doncella de su extraña realidad. [OC incluido]


De vez en cuando Kyle solía despertarse apenas a los pocos rayos del sol para ver la fusión las cortinas siendo iluminadas por los primeros minutos antes de que esa luz pasase de la tela a por debajo e incluso a través de ellas. Primero era azul y nítidamente se volvía de color claro hasta iluminar toda su habitación y avisarle que llegaba tarde a su destino.

Ese día, sin embargo no él quien abrió su par de párpados para analizar la gama de colores e iluminación que su vista adornada con los iris esmeralda le dejaban ver.

—¡Kyle! ¡Levántate ahora mismo! — Era la voz femenina la que tras la puerta sorpresivamente terminó sonando apenas delante de su rostro adormilado, con los suaves labios rosados producto del frío que las noches del pueblo montañoso de South Park le ofrecían.

—Mamá… aún no es tan de mañana…— Y lo sabía, nuevamente por ese efecto luminoso que cuadraba por sus cortinas

—Tienes que levantarte, ducharte y arreglarte en un instante, hay alguien a quien te tenemos que presentar. —

Fue aquella última frase la culpable de que sus cejas rojizas y apenas pobladas se fruncieran, a la par que sus labios hinchados apenas por la temperatura se juntaran y formara en su fino rostro aquella expresión que redobló en molestia de su madre.

Ambos pelirrojos se miraron medio minuto, y tanto la mujer como su hijo buscaban palabras nuevas que decirse. Kyle se veía incapaz de preguntar de quién se trataba, no podía pelear por una persona que ni siquiera conocía; ni mucho menos por unos quince minutos más o quince minutos menos que su madre agregase o quitara de su sueño.

Viernes. Último día de la semana y Kyle recargaba su cabeza en su propio hombro, camino hacia algún lugar desconocido que su padre tal parecía tampoco conocía muy bien por lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Luchaba por no dormirse ahí, porque sabía que tendría una buena bofetada de su madre y un regaño de su padre.

Había insistido por alguna razón ajena a él –y realmente irrelevante, a toda sinceridad- Del porqué dejar a su hermano ir solo a la escuela esa mañana. En sus sueños podía verse nuevamente nervioso porque tenía un exámen de trigonometría, y también nervioso por que ese día no iría ni Kenny ni Stanley a la escuela. Stanley yacía enfermo y Kenny había recibido otra golpiza de su padre desde el miércoles y estaba en coma.

Escuchaba su nombre lúcidamente, de manera incongruente junto con palabras en hebreo que entendía, pero no podía organizar. La voz de su padre, la de su madre y la de un hombre que desconocía. Tres voces, todas llamando su nombre y hablando entre ellos. Hablando en inglés y luego en hebreo. ¿Estaban leyéndole el Torah a alguien?

—Hey, ¿Tienes frío? Tienes la boca y la nariz rojizas…—

Esa fue la única voz que detecto por completo, abriendo sus ojos que poco a poco enfocaban a una dulce chica de cabellera castaña con pequeñas puntas de color rubio, no superaban más allá de sus hombros y una sonrisa extrañamente cariñosa que en su inconsciente y su desvelo le fue imposible percatarse de que le había devuelto la sonrisa

—Hola, soy Kyle… Kyle Broflovski. —

Ahora todo se volvía confuso a como recuperaba la noción del tiempo. ¿Qué hacía una chica al lado de él, en su auto, con su padre conduciendo solo? Abrió la boca, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca, y fue lo correcto, porque en ese momento la joven se puso a hablar

—Soy Miriam Udinski, vengo de San Francisco— Y tras presentarse, la niña le regaló una sonrisa de nuevo.

Extrañamente se acercó al pelirrojo, levantando apenas su sombrero para recortar la distancia de su rostro hacia su oreja, permitiéndole una mejor audición del débil susurro que apenas salía de los labios de la morena

—… Soy judía, también tengo dieciséis y tienes que salvarme. —

Pero fue ese aire cálido en su oído lo que le hizo adormecerse nuevamente.


End file.
